The present invention relates to a gaming system and to a method of monitoring a gaming device. It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to implement a game and a player interface usable by a player to play the game. In some gaming systems, game meters are also provided for monitoring attributes of game play such as coin in/coin out data, the number of games played, the number of wins, and so on.
However, with such gaming systems the task of manually extracting data from the meters is cumbersome and prone to error.